


Flick of the Wrist

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Double-Ended Dildo, For Freddie's birthday, Fred makes Bri and Rog use it, Fred's a Dom, I Changed Some Things, It was a present to Fred from Rog, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Roger is an adventurous boi, Sex Toys, There's a dildo in the shape of Brian and Roger's cocks, This was originally a RP, but he also bottoms, double dicking, foursome!, in a sex dungeon, okay let's try this again, poly!Queen, proper aftercare, super gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: So this is late, but it's for Freddie's birthday. My RP friends came up with this fabulous scenario. Basically; Roger gifts Freddie a double-ended dildo for his birthday and Fred uses it on Brian and Roger when they surprise him with a 'band session' in his dungeon. Then Roger decides he wants to try taking both Brian's end of the dildo and Brian. I promise this isn't as Mayor-centric as it sounds, it's just the more interesting scenario.





	Flick of the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipofsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofsilver/gifts).

> This is just part 1. I thought while writing this that it would be a long one, so I'll upload it in parts. I estimate 3 or 4 but I'm not sure.
> 
> This is a repost because there was a huge debate going on in the comments of the last one and I got sick of it.

It was Freddie’s birthday, and that meant a lot of things. First, it meant that the boys could get him all sorts of things, and second; they had an excuse to surprise him.

“We have fifteen minutes,” John said, looking up at Brian and Roger as they let themselves into Freddie’s house, “Jim said he’d be back in fifteen minutes, we better hurry.”

“We have plenty of time, John,” Brian said with a smile, leading them downstairs to Freddie’s secret Dungeon. Roger was giggling like a child, trying to muffle it behind his hand. Brian was smiling, rolling his eyes, shushing him as he unlocked the door, let them inside.

John made his way over to the huge cupboard filled with every sex toy you could possibly imagine. He pulled out three butt pulls, three cock rings and several lengths of silk rope. As he was collecting his things he turned to Brian and Roger to find them already kissing, “Can you two be patient? Jesus. Strip, on the bed, both of you.”

Roger turned, was about to say something when Brian shushed him, “Of course, Sir,” Brian said to John, acknowledging that John was in charge in Freddie’s stead. Brian started taking Roger’s clothes off, and Roger started to return the favour after sulking for a moment. When John had collected this things and turned back to them, they were naked and on the bed like he had asked. He made his way over to them, but his prizes down beside them.

“Prepare each other, if you will” He said with a smirk.

Brian and Roger were upon each other in seconds, kissing and groping. John rolled his eyes, prepared the items, undressed himself and started preparing himself. Brian and Roger were ready first, of course, with each others help and without the awkward angle, and waited patiently.

“One moment boys,” John managed with a gasp, and with one last twist of his fingers, retracted them. With a shaky breath he picked up two of the butt plugs, which he had lubed, and waved them at Roger and Brian. “Come on, then,” John prompted.

Brian and Roger looked at each other and laid down next to each other, exposed themselves to John. John gently inserted them into their stretched holes, noting how they tried to hide their pleasured moans. He slid the cock rings down their erect shafts next, and picked up the rope.

“Arms,” John said simply.

Brian and Roger raised their arms, crossed their wrists, near the headboard. John climbed between them, took his time to tie them up, making sure they weren’t too tight, but not too loose. When they were finally secure, panting from their slight taste of pleasure, flushed from neck to chest, John turned his attention to himself. He worked the plug into himself, trying to control his breathing and lust, and slipping the cock ring onto himself. He looped the rope around the headboard, began his party trick of tying himself up. He had been practising for a while now in private, but this was his first time trying it in a scene.

“You—how?” Roger asked breathily.

John turned, smiled, “I’ve been practising.”

“Wow,” Brian breathed, shuffling slightly, his breath catching.

“Watch it, May,” John said half-heartedly.

“I didn’t mean to, Sir.”

“As long as it doesn’t happen again,” John warned, “Not long to wait now.”

As it on cue, they heard voices distantly and a door shut. John could just make out the end of the conversation.

“You’re birthday present is in the Dungeon, love,” Jim said,

“Oh? It is now,” Freddie asked happily.

“Go and have a look.”

There was footsteps that were getting closer, until the door started to open. John saw Brian and Roger have the same thought as him, as they all made themselves more presentable to their Master.

Freddie looked, then saw and froze, “Oh my,” He said, eyes darkening, “What a present this is.”

“Just for you, Master,” John said, “I got them ready for you, we’re all ready for you to do as you please, just for your birthday.”

Freddie hummed, moved closer, “What a wonderful gift it is, dear,” he said, making his way over, feeling his way up John’s body, looking over Brian and Roger. He hummed again, “What to do with these beauties laid before me. Do you have any ideas, loves?”

There was silence.

“Come on, dears, I’m in a good mood, what do you feel like?”

“I don’t know, Master,” John admitted.

Roger smiled, “What about your present, Master?”

Freddie beamed, “Oh, yes, what a fabulous idea,” he said, making his way over to the cupboard and taking out Roger’s present to him.

“What present?” Brian asked.

Roger beamed, “Oh, you’ll love it.”

Freddie came back with a box in his hands, straddled Brian, rubbed his ass against his leaking cock, “This wonderful gift, dear,” he said, opening it in front of Brian.

He pulled out a double-sided dildo, but it was strangely shaped, not like your normal dildo. He waved it in front of Brian, “Notice anything strange about this dear?”

“Apart from it being double ended?” Brian asked.

“Yes, Brian, apart from that.”

“Ahh—”

John spoke up, “Is—is that Roger’s dick?”

Freddie beamed, help one end out to John, “This end is, indeed, Roger’s fabulous cock.”

Brian moaned breathily as Roger grinned, looked closer at the dildo, “Is—” Brian paused, “Is that my dick?” He asked.

Freddie pointed the other end at Brian, “This end, is, indeed, your fabulous monster cock, my dear.”

Brian’s eyes widened, “Oh,” was all he managed.

“What are you going to do with it, Master?” John asked.

“Well, dear, I’m glad you asked. I think Brian should experience just how girthy he is, and how wonderfully satisfying it can be, while Roger finally listens to me and fucks himself,” He chuckled, “How does that sound?”

“Good Master,” Brian said as Roger beamed and said, “Fabulous Master.”

“Wonderful, then,” Let’s get this party started.


End file.
